


The Uncle Mo Question

by qwanderer



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fic fragments, Ficlet, Gen, this one was a seed for further Brickverse adventures that never sprouted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwanderer/pseuds/qwanderer
Summary: The Berrigan family is definitely unique.





	The Uncle Mo Question

“So you’re Theo’s Uncle Mo, too?” Peter asked with raised eyebrows.

“I felt it was time for a new sobriquet,” Mozzie answered. “But Teddy wasn’t sticking as well as I’d hoped.”

“So I’m guessing it has nothing to do with the fact that it’s still short for Mozart, but has much less chance of being definitively traced back to you?”

“That might have had a slight influence,” Moz allowed.

“Actually,” said Diana, “I’m pretty sure it was a natural outgrowth of that month right before we moved back to DC and all of us got frustrated that when Theo said ‘Mah,’ we couldn’t tell who he was asking for.”

“That is an issue that the two of you may yet have to adapt to,” Moz pointed out.

“It’s not looking likely,” Diana said with a little sad frown. “It was hard enough finding someone when it was just me and the FBI. Now it’d have to be someone willing to contend with… the whole package.” She motioned her hand to include not just Theo, but also Mozzie and the criminal element he represented.

Peter frowned thoughtfully at her. “I hadn’t realized Mozzie had been that… involved,” he commented.

“Yeah, well, it’s not like I was going to advertise it,” Diana told him. “But he really was a life saver through all that chaos.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! If you enjoyed this you could check out more of my writing on [my novelist blog](http://irenewendywode.tumblr.com), or more fandom stuff on [my fandom/personal blog](http://qwanderer.tumblr.com).


End file.
